


Best Advice, I Can Give, Sonny, Just Be Happy:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Feels Right & Great Series: [3]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Advice, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Lunch, Outing, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: *Summary: Sonny was thinking about asking Gina to move in with him, But he needs some advice, & wisdom, so he goes to meet Trudy for lunch, What does she tell him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Sorry, It's a short one, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	

*Summary: Sonny was thinking about asking Gina to move in with him, But he needs some advice, & wisdom, so he goes to meet Trudy for lunch, What does she tell him?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Sorry, It's a short one, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

In front **_Vincent's Pizzeria_** , The Best of Miami, Sonny Crockett was enjoying the scenery, & the time that he has now to himself, Not that he doesn't love his girlfriend, Detective Gina Calaberse, But it's nice to have some time to himself, so he could think, & also on that day, He is meeting Detective Trudy Joplin, A good friend of his, & Gina's, cause he needs advice, & she is the best at giving it. One of the waiters put a pizza in front of him, & the handsome blond thanked him, & the waiter left to continue his shift.

 

He was thinking about asking Gina to move in, but he wasn't sure that she was ready for that step, but he needed to gather some intel, so Trudy offered to help, for the right price, Pepperoni Pizza, Sonny told her that he is treating her to one. So, They are meeting up, when she has her lunch break. The Beautiful African American Woman showed up a few minutes later, & kissed his cheek, & sat across from him, with a smile on her face. Trudy smiled, & said, "What's up, Sonny, How are you doing ?", She waited for his response, as she ordered her usual, a diet coke.

 

"My life is a fucking mess, like usual, I having trouble making a decision about my relationship with Gina, I need help, I need your help", he looks at her with a desperate look, The Beautiful Woman knew that he meant business, & was glad to be there for her love one, & friend, in his time of need. Trudy said calmly, "Okay, Sonny, Tell me what's happening ?", She gave him his full attention, so she can help him out, she never saw him act like this before.

 

"I am thinking of asking Gina to move in with me, but I am scared of her saying "no", Tell me what you think ?", he looked at her, & hope that she would be honest, as always. "Sonny, Any woman would drop their panties to spend, never mind that, move in with you, Gina loves you, & saw that you made changes to your life, You are a great guy, She'll say "yes"," Sonny said with a smile, "Thanks, Trudy, I needed you to say that", & the beautiful detective said with a smile, as she took a sip of her drink, & placed a hand on top of his.

 

"The best advice that I can give, Sonny, Just be happy", The Handsome Blond nodded, & said, "I will, I promise", Trudy nodded in approval, & said, "Good, She raised her glass, & said, "Here's to your future, I wish you nothing, But the best, Honey", Sonny mirrored her gesture, & they clinked glasses together, He said with a smile, "Awww, Thanks, Darlin", & they had their pizzas delivered to the table, & they were able to enjoy the rest of their time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
